


In the Command Center

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, some suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave observes Megatron when he isn't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Command Center

Megatron was a very handsome mech. Soundwave had spent many an orbital cycle in the command center, simply staring at the silver mech, while pretending to do his work.

He was big and strong framed; sculpted for hard work and enhanced by war. This was coupled with a very handsome face, something rugged and ill tamed. He had none of the qualifications for a classic beauty, but Soundwave couldn’t help but find the bigger mech to be very attractive.

In his time of observation, Soundwave had taken count of many of Megatron’s odd quirks. Like how he slouched in his throne ever so slightly when he thought no one was looking or how he would rest his helm against his palm in a bored manner when he was tired. How he always managed to exert an overwhelming sense of power despite this only made him more attractive to Soundwave.

In the more boring parts of his shift, Soundwave would sometimes fantasize about Megatron - being beside him, above him, inside him. It was enough to get Soundwave running hot on some days, but he would always try his best to reign in his attraction.

Soundwave was a valued soldier, but he knew he never stood a chance with Megatron.


End file.
